Love Drawn Short
by VermillionGinny
Summary: The classic tale of Romeo and Juliet...Hogwarts style... I would like to thank my friend Melissa for helping me with this, it was our first rp and without her...this stroy wouldnt have happened.


Love Drawn Short  
  
Dull. Humid. Silent. Those were the characteristics of the library that day. Fifth year Ginny Weasley sat in the padded library chair feeling her legs stick painfully to the legs of the heavy wooden chair. She felt a drop of sweat cascade down from her hair line all the way down to her slightly parted lips. "It's so hot." she murmured to herself. She loosened the maroon and gold tie from around her neck, that too was drenched with her sweat. She then proceeded to stare at the blank piece of parchment before her. She dipped her feather quill and held it over the parchment at emerald ink dripped slowly down splattering it. Ginny gave up; it was much to hot to be working on her arithmancy essay..Her mind just wasn't there. She pushed a curly lock of vermillion hair behind her ear, and lazily scooped up her books and parchment. As she was reaching for her quill, which had just rolled across the table, her eyes caught on a mass of slick, white blonde hair bent over a book; Draco Malfoy.  
Ginny felt a cold chill creep down her back at the mere thought of the young man. Despite the fact Malfoy was an evil, conniving, slimy little git, Ginny found herself examining Draco's pale, flawless, features with great interest.? Oh, how she wanted to run her fingers carefully through that silky hair, touch the creamy white, almost translucent skin.that must run all over his body. Ginny felt a prickle go up her spine. Oh my! She could just fall into those silvery eyes.She then found her chocolate brown eyes locked with his steely grey ones, she found herself.lost.  
  
But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
  
Ginny finally snapped out of her little trance. It seemed like Draco had done the same thing, because he was now sporting a queer scowl. "What are you looking at Weasel?" Draco drawled. "Nothing.really.you are a nothing" Ginny snapped, mustering up a scowl. "Oh, so you WERE looking at me?" Draco said a cocky grin on his face. Ginny just turned her face down to hide the blush now creeping on to her pale freckled face. Draco just rolled his eyes and went back to reading. "Whatcha reading there, Malfoy?" Ginny asked in an annoying tone of voice. "None of your business!" Draco snapped as he chucked a small piece of rumpled paper at Ginny's head. Ginny unfolded the piece of paper and it revealed a small, humorous cartoon. "Hey.Give that back!" Draco yelled from across the library. "Did you draw this?" Ginny asked, peering curiously at the paper. "Yeah, I draw all the time." Draco said his face softening. "Wow.this is brilliant" commented Ginny as she traced the black outline with her long slender finger. Draco closed the book he was reading. "You think so?" "Yes.it's very cool." Ginny said dreamily, still staring mesmerized by the cartoon. "Well.I have a few more with me.come here.if you want to..." Draco said with a hint of a blush on his face. 'Very un-Draco-like' Ginny thought to herself. Draco then did something even more unlike himself; He moved over in his library chair to share it with Ginny. Ginny eased herself in the chair as Draco pulled out random leafs of parchment.  
"This one is my latest." Draco said as he pulled out a piece of parchment to hand to Ginny, but in the process, brushing his hand over hers which made them both blush profusely. After the awkward showing of a few more cartoons, Ginny excused herself from the library, in fear that she may say something stupid.  
Ginny climbed the long spiral staircase leading to the astronomy tower. She quickly checked that there were no snogging couples in there, she then just lie on her back, looking at the stars and sang quietly.  
She continued to sing until she heard the soft click of the astronomy tower door open. She didn't pay attention and continued to look at the stars until she heard soft footsteps coming her way. She looked up warily. "Who is it?" No answer. "Who is it?" She repeated more urgently. Still no answer but instead a piece of parchment fell at her feet. She un-wrapped the parchment to see one of Draco Malfoy's cartoons on it. "Malfoy?" She asked. And from the darkness appeared a tall muscular man with white blonde hair. She couldn't help but smile. She stood up quickly. He walked toward her. Ginny knew deep inside what she wanted Draco to do, but her buckle shoes seemed to be rooted to the spot so she couldn't approach him. Instead Draco stepped forward so he was right in front of her. "Ginny." he whispered as he tilted her chin and covered her mouth with his own. Ginny was in complete bliss. The kiss started out very innocent, but it slowly progressed into a passionate, romantic kiss.  
3*~*3  
"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, Ginny?" Draco replied as he tightened his strong hold around Ginny's small body as they cuddled underneath the bright starlight.  
"I think." Ginny cleared her throat. "I think I love you." She looked down, and to Ginny's great surprise, he tilted her face up and had a warm smile on his face.  
"I know I love you.I have." He said still with that radiant smile on his face. Ginny smiled back and leaned up against him reassuring that he was still there.  
"Malfoy." Ginny started.  
"Call me Draco." He interrupted.  
"Draco.Have you ever tried to count the stars?"  
3*~*3 (The relationship is wonderful.No? Well.Not every relationship can just be flawless.I mean...then there would be no plot eh? .PLOT! HERE I COME!)  
*  
On their one month anniversary, they decided to show the world the love they shared for each other (they had kept it secret from everyone at Hogwarts). They sat together at lunch. After an average amount of "Public Displace of Affection", Ginny got up to use the bathroom. When she skipped back to the Great Hall, she saw Ron waiting upon her arrival, she decided just to ignore him and retreat to the hall. As she passed him she felt a sharp yank spinning her around to face Ron. She pretended to look shocked.  
"I don't want you near him." Ron muttered his eyes a blaze. His usually peaceful voice stabbed Ginny.how could she not have expected this?  
"B-but I l-love Draco" Ginny tried to reason without bursting into tears (she was always known as a sensitive girl). As soon as these words left her mouth she felt his hand collide painfully into her face, leaving the sting of a thousand wasps. The fact that she had gotten hit didn't hurt as much as the fact that he was always her favorite brother.  
"You will not go near him." He repeated. "I will make sure of it.And if you do..." he didn't finish his sentence. He just stalked off angrily. Ginny's eyes stung with painful, hot tears that began to pour down her bruised cheek. She ran to her dorm and stayed there until 11 pm, when she was going to meet Draco.  
She climbed the familiar astronomy tower steps to see Draco, his back was turned. She approached him and turned him around, but when she did so, she was sorry.  
  
O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father, and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
  
He was bruised all over, his face had deep cuts and a part of his robe was torn. He had been beaten up, but the worst part is, Ginny knew who did it. Ron has beaten him up. The next thing that happened tore Ginny's heart into shreds. Tears filled his beautiful grey eyes. The pain was so intense Ginny didn't know what to do. She then thought of how his father would never accept her.maybe even kill her and how her parents would never see the day Ginny brought Draco home.  
She kissed Draco and bid him goodbye and rushed off to her dorm. Draco just stared after her curiously. She flew into her dorm and tore apart her trunk, pulling out various vials. She spread them out on her floor and picked one up. They all looked similar. She picked one up and smelled it. It smelled like poison.or was it a sleeping draught? Ginny was in such a state of madness she didn't care. She ripped off the cork and poured the bitter tasting liquid into her mouth. She then staggered back to the astronomy tower and fell at Draco's feet in pain. She looked at him sadly.  
"I just drank poison love.I am going into ecstasy, someday we shall be free to love.until then.love you." She muttered before dropping at his feet.  
"NO!" Draco shrieked. "No...Ginny please don't leave me here!" He yelled again. "I love you too much!" It was too late. Ginny's face looked like stone.  
There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls,  
Doing more murders in this loathsome world  
Than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell:  
I sell thee poison, thou hast sold me none.  
Farewell; buy food, and get thyself in flesh.  
Come, cordial and not poison, go with me  
To Juliet's grave, for there I must use thee.  
  
Draco blindly took the jack knife from his pocket and after fondling the blade to test the sharpness her held it to his neck, and gave Ginny's hand one last squeeze.  
"See you soon Ginny." He said quietly before sliding the blade across his throat, causing him to bleed profusely. Well.wherever he went after that he would not find his Ginny; for she was not dead. She had taken the wrong vial.the dud one.the mess up from potions class.the sleeping draught. About an hour after that Ginny stirred to find Draco lying there.dead.  
  
O, comfortable friar! Where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?  
  
Ginny warily picked up the tiny knife. Her noise tingled with the stench of Draco's blood. She ran her tongue over the sharp blade before holding it to her chest.  
  
Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger  
This is they sheath; there rest, and let me die.  
  
She thrust the knife into her chest blind pain surged throughout her boy and she wanted to whisper farewell but could not find the breath to do it. She was so happy.she was going to see her love soon.  
  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things:  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe,  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. 


End file.
